zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
Hello (Zombies Run)
Doctor Myers has a theory - and she wants a little company along the way, just to test it out. Cast * Sam Yao * Maxine Myers * Paula Cohen * Professor Van Ark Plot Everybody Wins Maxine admires the beauty of the world outside her lab after tricking Sam into letting her out. It's Her As you approach an old church you see someone walking around by herself outside - it's Paula. Too Late Maxine and Paula are reunited and share a kiss through the bars of the gate. As a confused Paula is trying to answer Maxine, you hear the cock of a gun. It's A Trap! In temporary safety, Paula breaks down thinking of all the things she's done, but Maxine can relate, telling her about her zombie spray that's toxic to children. Doctors Come First You create a decoy; Maxine is to head back to Abel, and Paula must head for the bridge, since New Canton are on their way to pick her up. Don't Look Back Van Ark's soldiers capture Maxine. She stabs one of the soldiers, but Van Ark is hot on her heels. You slash his neck, but he heals in front of you eyes. Stop Right There Maxine and Paula manage to flee, but you are surrounded, and this time there's no escape. Transcript MAXINE MYERS: Oh, wow, it is beautiful out here! Trees, river, birds, not too many decomposing corpses. I should play hooky more often. SAM YAO: No, you shouldn’t. MAXINE MYERS: You’re just mad because I managed to outwit you. SAM YAO: Yeah, I’m not sure telling me that I’m urgently needed for a medical emergency, and then raising the gates yourself while I run across the quad constitutes outwitting, exactly. More like abuse of your position, if you ask me. MAXINE MYERS: It’s hardly a serious offense. SAM YAO: We never risk the doctor. You know that! Plus, if you recall, the last time you went off-site for a few minutes, we got invaded! We’re still cleaning up the mess. Feathers, everywhere! MAXINE MYERS: You can’t blame that on me! And there are more doctors at New Canton. Anil’s look after my patients right now. Runner Three’s helping out at the lab. Zombie spray tests are nearly complete. SAM YAO: Complete if we’re okay with potentially killing some children, which I’m not sure we are. MAXINE MYERS: Yeah, I know. I still think we might find some way to not do that. I understand what the Major says about greatest good, but… Oh, I just needed to get out, clear my head! And this, as you said yourself, is just a short run to check out the lead which is probably going to turn out to be nothing. SAM YAO: Probably is nothing. Bit of random data in some Rofflenet noise, with a set of coordinates and some meaningless letters. Months old. If it ever was something, it’s probably so out of date now that whoever sent it has moved on, or - MAXINE MYERS: So, I’m heading out with Runner Five to check out your whole “someone’s messing with Rofflenet” theory. We won’t find anything. We’ll get to relax. I get to not go stir-crazy. Maybe come up with a new idea to try on our zombie spray. Everybody wins! SAM YAO: There are three zoms chasing you. Do they also win? MAXINE MYERS: Everybody wins! Apart from the zoms. Come on, Five, let’s move. MAXINE MYERS: So, explain to me again exactly how you got these coordinates? I knew you’d been following some disturbance on Rofflenet, but is there any way for that not to make you sound like a crazy tin foil hat wearer? SAM YAO: I like tin foil hats! Tin foil hats are cool! MAXINE MYERS: But it’s basically crazy, right? SAM YAO: Yeah, basically. It’s just… I have a theory. MAXINE MYERS: Aliens? Demons? Bunnies? SAM YAO: Just… for ages, it seemed like stuff was appearing on Rofflenet at random. Except not random? Every fifth message sometimes, or only on Tuesdays, or when the date of the month was a prime number. MAXINE MYERS: Standard issue crazy talk, my friend. SAM YAO: I know! And the Major thinks so, too. And pretty much everyone at New Canton. Even their conspiracy theory recreational group. MAXINE MYERS: They have a - SAM YAO: They have a lot of groups. They’re a group-based culture. But yeah, so, I’ve been keeping track of these extra letters and numbers appearing at the ends of messages. Some of them repeat. And there were a few that looked like map coordinates, ordnance survey, leading to that church there on the horizon. So, Runner Five and I agreed that if I could work the shifts so Five had an afternoon off - MAXINE MYERS: You are too good to him, Five. SAM YAO: See? Friends do things like this for each other, Maxine! Instead of lying about medical emergencies, and – oh. What’s that? Do you see that? Got something on long-range cams at the church. MAXINE MYERS: Someone moving around outside. SAM YAO: Yeah, looks like a woman by herself. MAXINE MYERS: We just need to get a bit closer. Five - SAM YAO: Wait! Wait. If you don’t stay in cover, she’ll see you. MAXINE MYERS: Oh my God, it’s her. It’s Paula! MAXINE MYERS: whispers Paula? Paula! PAULA COHEN: Oh God! Oh God, Maxie! I – Maxie! MAXINE MYERS: The gate’s locked. SAM YAO: Five, my cameras aren’t giving me a clear shot of the area. Anything could be going on - run the perimeter of the church. Now, please, right now. PAULA COHEN: Oh, Maxie, you shouldn’t be here. MYERS and PAULA COHEN kiss, the transcriptionist silently rejoices Oh God, I missed you so much! Every single day. MAXINE MYERS: We have to get out of here. Can you climb over the gate? That’s – well, we go by designations. Runner Five is the one running the perimeter right now. We can catch you if you jump from the top, unless Five finds another way in. Or maybe I can cut the chain here. PAULA COHEN: I can’t. I don’t think – there’s a lot you don’t know. jingles SAM YAO: Doc, you brought bolt cutters with you! You are devious. MAXINE MYERS: I know everything. They have plasmapherisis equipment at New Canton. We can keep you safe. I’ve been thinking it through since I saw your message. PAULA COHEN: My… my message? SAM YAO: Wait, since you saw her message? MAXINE MYERS: CB18QZ at the end of every message - our old postcode. I knew it was you. SAM YAO: That’s it, Five, you’ve done a full circuit. I don’t see anything untoward, but you all need to keep moving. PAULA COHEN: But darling, I didn’t - jingles MAXINE MYERS: That’s it, open. creaks open Come on, come with us before it’s too late! PROFESSOR VAN ARK: gun I’m afraid it’s already too late. PAULA COHEN: Maxine, Runner Five, I think there’s a way out through the church catacombs. When I say run - PROFESSOR VAN ARK: A doctor and a runner. Lure one, get one free. What a wonderful bonus. PAULA COHEN: Run! MAXINE MYERS: door The door’s bolted! And I’d be surprised if he can find his way through here to follow us. This place is a warren! PAULA COHEN: No time to lose, though. Keep running! Oh, Maxie, there’s so much to tell you. So much to explain. I – oh, Maxie, I’ve done some things, I - MAXINE MYERS: There’ll be time, sweetheart! It’s been hard for everyone. We’ve all done things that – laughs I made a zombie-killing spray which turns out to kill children! Children… and that might still not be a reason not to use it. crash What’s going on up there? PAULA COHEN: They’ll be looking for us. He’s not going to let us go without a fight. SAM YAO: Guys, I’ve got cameras aboveground. Patchy cover, but it’s - they’re definitely doing something up there. No zoms, but about twenty soldiers. PAULA COHEN: This place is one of his storage dumps. Equipment, supplies. He spreads stuff around so that he can’t be crippled by an attack on any single base. I was only supposed to be here this afternoon, just looking through the boxes for some equipment. It’s amazing that you found me! SAM YAO: He walked in alone. That’s how he was able to ambush you. But there are a couple of trucks arriving now. MAXINE MYERS: There’s no one following us. That’s the main thing. Paula, how did you even get those messages into Rofflenet transmissions? PAULA COHEN: I – I didn’t do anything, darling! SAM YAO: It must have been Van Ark! A trap to lure you out, Doc! Which, you know, we might have suspected if you’d told me why you wanted to come on this run! MAXINE MYERS: But how did he know that I’d be coming today? PAULA: Here’s the door out into the woods. opens With luck, they won’t be – gunshots No! They’ve spotted us! Run! gunshots SAM YAO: Runner Five, Doc, listen to me. I’ve got enough cameras to keep you safe, but you’re going to have to split up. The more people together, the bigger target you make, and we need to confuse them. sighs There are twenty soldiers, two armored cars. Maxine, you’re heading straight for home. Turn left at the river, and tell Paula to head towards the bridge you should be able to see on your right. New Canton are going to pick her up when she gets close enough. MAXINE MYERS: Paula, Sam says to head towards the bridge. New Canton are going to pick you up – fades away SAM YAO: Runner Five, I want you to keep going. You’ll pass a couple of uh, small birdwatcher’s huts. Make as much noise as you can. Hopefully a lot of those soldiers on foot will chase you. I’m sorry, I really am, but doctors come first. Go, now! gunshots SAM YAO: Keep running, Five. There’ll be some cover when you get past this line of trees that should keep you – MYERS shouts Oh no, no! One of the soldiers has got hold of the doctor! Five, I’m going to need you to head towards their position. Let me pipe the doc’s comms back through to you. PROFESSOR VAN ARK: Ah, Maxine, so good to see you again. I do hope we can – screams SAM YAO: Yes, go Doc! She stabbed that soldier in the side with a – looks like a - MAXINE MYERS: Kitchen knife! Never leave home without it, or bolt cutters! SAM YAO: That’s my girl! Keep running. Van Ark’s right behind you, but he’s slower than you, so – oh! Five, there are two soldiers on your left. They’re coming up on Van Ark from the right hand side, if you can just - PROFESSOR VAN ARK: You can’t run forever, Maxine. MAXINE MYERS: Five, catch! SAM YAO: Did no one ever tell you not to throw knives, Doc?! MYERS shouts Van Ark’s got her. Five, you have to save the doctor. He’s going to - PROFESSOR VAN ARK: There’s only one way to keep someone loyal, that I’ve ever found. I’ve been planning this for you for quite a while, Doctor Myers. SAM YAO: Oh, crap. He’s got a syringe. Five, he’s going to inject the doctor with something, you have to stop him! rustles, PROFESSOR VAN ARK shouts as Runner Five stabs him You got him, right in the neck! God, have you – don’t look back, Five. Just grab the doctor and get away. You did what you had to do, that’s it. Up and away, don’t look! PROFESSOR VAN ARK: I’ll think you’ll find I’m a great deal harder to kill than that. SAM YAO: Oh no! No, no, no! MAXINE MYERS: Sam, are you seeing this? You have to – you have to warn Abel that - ! SAM YAO: I’m seeing his wound heal up in front of our eyes. Maxine, Five, just run! MAXINE MYERS: I think we’ve thrown them off. SAM YAO: Yeah, they’re – oh, no, I don’t know, I can’t see them! Van Ark seem to have slowed down. And the two of you - Look, you have to split up again. Five, stay on the path. Doc, head west. I’ll keep you in radio contact with each other. MAXINE MYERS: He should have slowed all the way down! Runner Five got him across the jugular, slashed the trachaea! He should have been - SAM YAO: - dead. He should have been dead. I saw it! His blood, like, ugh! And I don’t want to be graphic, but like, fountained off him onto that huge soldier with the eye patch just behind him, I mean, really! Just like, you know? You know, like that fountain at the end of Oceans Eleven, the one with all the - MAXINE MYERS: It must have something to do with the treatments he’s been getting. SAM YAO: This… this isn’t great news, is it? Our enemy, who commands an army of zombies, is now also invincible?? MAXINE MYERS: Where’s Paula? SAM YAO: Paula’s, uh – yeah, looks like she’s away safely. Heading over the bridge now. Doc, I can practically see you from the comms tower with my eyes! And Five, you’re coming through the tree towards – gunshots Oh, crap! Five, I was looking at – oh, Five, can you see them? You have to try and get away, you have to - revs, gun clicks PROFESSOR VAN ARK: Stop right there. Runner Five, is it? As you’ll see, you’re surrounded. I think it’s best if you just – yes. Stop.Category:Mission Category:Season Two